She Remembers?
by Michelle285
Summary: Beckett's annoyed with Castle's behavior?  What happens when she's not thinking about what she's saying?


_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing. I will enjoy that for now. I own mistakes…hopefully there aren't too many. _

_ A/N: I wouldn't have posted this just yet, but I did want to get it up before the new Castle. The last Castle was absolutely amazing! I thought it was one of the best ones yet! My mom and I talked about the episode, and wouldn't it have been perfect if Beckett said something that made Castle realize she remembered? Yeah, I thought so. So, this was born. I really hope you like it. Enjoy! _

"You kissed her!"

"You told me to stall her."

"You kissed her!" Beckett repeated angrily.

"Oh my God, Beckett!" Castle exclaimed. "You told me to stall her, but we were already in her hallway. I sent you the text expecting you to be out before then. I saw the door handle turning; I did the only thing I could think of to make her not notice you. If you hadn't said anything she probably would've never known you were in her room."

"It's nice to know kissing people is your go-to method," Beckett mumbled under her breath.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Castle asked. "The fact that I kissed her to stall her and I kissed you because we needed a good cover for the guard."

Beckett lied. "No!" She decided it wasn't a _total_ lie. "It's just that neither one of you are actors and you both looked pretty into that kiss. It didn't look like you were just trying to stall her."

Castle didn't understand why that would be a problem, but he continued. "So? I was into it when I was kissing you too. If I remember correctly, so were you." He didn't add that when he was kissing her it actually meant something to him.

Beckett narrowed her eyes. If anything, that just made her angrier. "That was completely different."

Castle wasn't seeing the difference. "No, it wasn't. I don't see why my stalling tactic is making you so angry."

"Because you said you loved me!" Beckett exclaimed, before she thought about what she was saying.

Castle's eyes widened and suddenly Beckett realized what she had just admitted. She gasped and looked away from him.

"You said you didn't remember," Castle said.

"I don't," Beckett fibbed, looking back at his face. Seeing his glare, she caved. "I lied."

"Why?" Castle asked. He didn't want to pry, but he just _had_ to know. If she lied because she didn't feel the same way, it was better that he found out now.

"Castle…I had just gotten shot," Beckett reminded him. "I was sitting in the hospital with a hole in my chest! There was so much to think about. I had to come to terms with the whole Montgomery thing, there were still people out there who could hurt me and I still had Josh. I had to break up with him before I could even begin to analyze what you told me."

"So why did you wait three months to talk to me?" Castle questioned. "You came to one of my book signings."

"I did that because I didn't think you'd answer if I called you," Beckett told him. She had wanted him to have to talk to her. If she called, he could've ignored it or just hung up. "Besides, it had been three months. You were so mad at me, I didn't think you'd remember or care anymore."

Castle looked at her disbelieving. "I laid out my heart for you and you didn't think I'd remember or care? Bullshit, Beckett."

Beckett narrowed her eyes at him and at his language. She didn't appreciate him cursing at her. "Don't speak to me that way. When you laid your heart out for me, you thought I was dying. People say a lot of things they don't mean in desperate situations. Be honest, if I hadn't gotten shot, would you have told me you loved me?"

"No," Castle admitted. "But that's only because I would be afraid you would shoot me for even thinking such a thing. That's why I haven't said anything lately, but why I keep wondering if you remembered. That's why I do things for you. That's why I dedicate my books to you. I opened a scholarship in memory of your mother. I carried you out of that hanger so you wouldn't be in danger. I tried to pull you down when I saw the gun so you wouldn't get shot! I'm your partner and it's my job to protect you. I couldn't tell you I loved you before, but I could try to show you in what I did for you."

Beckett bit her lip. He did do a lot of things for her, but she had never really analyzed the why. Or she had never really wanted to analyze the why. "Castle…"

"It's fine," Castle told her. "I'm sure I've lost my chance with you now, for a while at least, after my behavior on this case with Serena. I think you should know though, that kiss I shared with her was nothing like the kiss I shared with you, regardless of why it happened. Ours was much better.

"Also, I've been speaking in past tense, saying I 'loved' you. I think that needs to be corrected though. Kate…I _love_ you."

Castle turned to walk out and Beckett quickly grabbed his arm. "You can't just leave after saying something like that."

"Well, what do you want me to do after saying something like that?" Castle inquired.

Beckett took a deep breath for confidence and let it out in an exaggerated sigh to pretend what she was about to say wasn't a big deal to her. "If you were any kind of man at all, you would kiss me."

Castle's mouth dropped open and he looked so funny, Beckett couldn't help but smile. "Usually you start with kissing a person the regular way. Then, if it seems to be going well, you can open your mouth and see if they will let you French them."

Castle had to laugh at that. He came closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Are you sure?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in when they started this argument. She shook her hair out and watched as Castle's eyes darkened. She took another deep breath at the intensity she saw and twined her arms around his neck. "Do you think I'd be encouraging this if I wasn't?"

Castle didn't ask any more questions. He moved one hand up into her hair. He pressed his lips to hers gently and applied just enough pressure to tilt her head back slightly. He used the hand in her hair to offer support, while still being able to enjoy the feel of her hair.

Beckett, for her part, was shocked. The gentleness of his kiss didn't match the intensity she saw in his eyes. She was amazed that he was able to be so gentle. She did love the tender exploration, but she was getting tired of it. Fire was burning just under her skin and she wanted to up the ante!

She pulled her lips away from his. She peppered kisses along his jaw and to his ear. She softly nipped the lobe and whispered, "I think the kiss is going well."

Castle laughed out loud at that. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Beckett sighed and rolled her eyes to hide her smile. She tried to inject exasperation in her voice. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

She quickly brought her lips back to his and nipped on his lower lip. He opened his mouth and before she could even begin to taste, he began to caress her tongue with his. They began to battle for dominance and Beckett couldn't help but be amused at the parallel. Even in their kissing, they were fighting, just like in work, when Castle would try to get his theories heard and Beckett would try to follow a more productive lead. She knew from experience his theories weren't always so bad, so she relaxed a bit more and let Castle take the lead, for now.

Time was at a standstill for the two lovers. It could've been a few seconds, a few minutes or even a few days since they started kissing. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a throat clearing.

They quickly broke apart and saw Esposito and Ryan standing inside the interrogation room. Esposito shut the door and both the young detectives looked at them.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked in his best cop voice.

"What are _you_ doing?" Beckett shot back in the voice that made all suspects answer. She was amazed she was able to pull the voice off so well after being so lightheaded from the kiss and embarrassed by being caught; by her boys nonetheless.

"Asking a question," Esposito answered cheekily.

"Why were you spying on us?" Beckett questioned menacingly.

"We weren't spying!" Ryan exclaimed.

Esposito backed up his partner. "He's right. We weren't. Beckett, you looked absolutely murderous when you both went in here and we knew you were mad at Castle. We heard lots of shouting, but we couldn't make out the words…"

"Not from lack of trying," Ryan interjected.

Esposito smiled at the truth of that statement. "Then, it suddenly got really quiet. After it had been that way for a few minutes we decided we'd better check on you guys to make sure you didn't kill him."

"Or if you did, distract Iron Gates so you could hide the body," Ryan finished.

"And you didn't use the observation room because…" Beckett prompted.

"This way got much better results!" Ryan replied with a smile.

Beckett sighed. She loved these boys, but she didn't love them right now! "Don't you guys have some work to do?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other. "Yes." They made no move to exit the interrogation room by the door they were conveniently standing in front of.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Well, so do I, so if you'll excuse me…" She tried to get out, but Esposito and Ryan just moved closer together to block her exit.

Esposito smiled wickedly. "Yes, you do. But I think yours would be better accomplished in the bedroom." He quickly walked out with Ryan right at his heels, neither wanting to endure Beckett's wrath.

Beckett sighed, thinking about how the whole precinct (with the exception of Iron Gates) would know in a matter of seconds. She was sure her phone would be beeping in just a few seconds with texts from Lanie.

Looking over at Castle, she noticed he was working hard to keep in his laughter. Beckett had to give him credit for that, but she still didn't want him to start. Beckett looked at him threateningly. "Don't. Say. A. Word. I will shoot you."

"And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you before now," Castle quipped.

"Shut up," Beckett commanded.

"Make me," Castle shot back.

Beckett bit back another retort knowing Castle would only shoot another one back. Then they would both want the last word and that would ensure no kissing would take place for a while. Beckett hated that idea, so she claimed Castle's lips in a fierce, hot kiss. She was content to continue this method of shutting him up for a very, very long time.

_Well? For the first time, I don't have much to say. Please review? Thanks for reading!_


End file.
